1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to driving and setting devices, more specifically to devices that attach to percussion drill power tools, which when used in conjunction with the percussion drill will drive and set various types of fastening anchors used in the field of construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many types of anchors used in construction to fasten materials to various surfaces.
Heretofore an anchor placed into a hole drilled in concrete or masonry had to be struck with a hammer; a hammer set or expanded the body of the anchor outwardly into the concrete or masonry, holding it in place. Hammering anchors in manually is very labor intense, costly, and fatiguing; this is especially true when working overhead and in areas close to finish materials, other objects, etc.
One tool found with a slip-over design evidently being an embodiment different from the drawings accompanying its U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,510, while intended for a different function does slip over the drill bit of a power tool, but relies on a special drill bit having an uncommon shank design, requiring a ball-detent retainment system.
Another tool, U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,304, has a concave recess adjoining a cavity filled with toxic lead which was not designed to receive the constant repetition of blows from a percussion drill.
Another tool, U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,970, in its preferred embodiment, which attaches to a jack hammer, is awkward with several moving parts requiring lubrication, thus soiling the work material and everything in the vacinity.
Another tool, U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,444, if modified to perform a similar function of the present invention, lacks several necessary features. One is a way to effectively mate with anchors of various designs. Also lacking is a way to recess the spring clip to prevent it from disengaging and snagging nearby objects. The invention includes two retaining spring designs: the wire spring may twist up and away, the other spring clip lacks a flex gap to allow it to securely fit into a recess. The invention is also unable to remain centered on the drill bit and unable to protect the cutting tip of the drill bit inserted therein during use.
Tradesmen, therefore, would find it desirable to have a durable, streamline tool that could easily be attached to any drill bit of a percussion drill and effortlessly drive an anchor which would normally be laborously driven in with a hammer.